


They Who Call

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: An okay story., F/F, Late Night Smut, Not really smut. More like almost smut, Peridot....mmmm dem angles, Punch Me Daddy!!, im rambling now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: A dear URL buddy read one of my other one shots and asked if I was every going to make a sequel. Pointing out that neither Peri or Jasper even said their names. So yes this will be a second chapter to the one shot Beck and Call.Y'all Check that one out first, it will put everything into perspective for what's here.Snipeeasy Yall!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up hurts.

It only took one well placed sharp knee to Jasper's groin to shock her out of her sleep. Her body tensing as if a bucket of ice water for dumped on her. A shuddering tingle as her body  shivered in a weird jerky movement.  
  
Peridot, breath stale and a bit ripe with last night's coffee and whatever the larger women had to eat, drink, and smoke. Her face planted in the sticky neck sweat of the other. Her knee was pleasantly warm and snug.  
  
A sudden but trained hand came to her thigh and pushed away quickly as the larger women exhaled.  
  
Peridots eyes snapped open and her body jerked back on instinct and sent her pitching off the sofa, her arms flapping like a plucked bird. A nasal like whistle from her nose.  
  
Large hands are cradling her back, splaying out the narrow expanse of her back with almost scary ease.  
  
A dull thump as Jasper's knee strikes the carpet. Her other leg bent fully against her torso and chest, squeezing her mass between the  table and the sofa. A soft relax of the shoulders eases the tension.  
  
Standing up she carries her small lover through the small maze of food boxes to the bathroom and elbows the light on.  
  
Peridot is set down and she grips the sink as she steadies herself. Jasper shimmies past her and reaches to turn the shower on.  
  
 Jasper leaves and pads around, the sharp snape of drawers closing and opening. And one hall cabinet being squeaked open.  
  
 Soon she was back. Two sets of clothes, wash cloths and towels.  
  
The small space filling with steam clinging low  to the floor since the door was still open.  
  
All is set on the small checkered tiled floor and Jasper gets in the shower slightly hunched but not uncomfortably so.  
  
She grabs the shower curtain and moves it more to the side and jerks her head to the side motioning the smaller women in.  
  
Peridot steps into the shower and Jasper yanks the curtain closed.  
  
Yellow filtered light seeps in through the plastic. Jasper, taking up the bottle of Old Spice and  holds it down to the other women. Giving a lope sided half grin and a shrug of her massive shoulders.  
  
The water head is beating on Jasper's chest and shoulders, Peridot getting the spray back and the small waterfalls from the larger women's breast which heaved just over her eyebrows.  
  
She pops the cap and squeezes some of the gel into her hand and places it back on the holding shelf.  
  
Rubbing it together she starts with where she can reach easily. The muscled torso and hips of her lover. Dainty hands stand out in contrast to the two toned tanned skin under them.  
  
Jasper pushed the shower down away from them before she got her hands soapy in the aftermath of what the other had spread. She rubbed over her arms and shoulders.  
  
Peridot reach between them and squeezes the heavy length. Jasper cocks an eyebrow and bends down and rubs her hands down the back of her lover and cups her ass. Kneading the flesh and spreading her open. Enjoying her point of view. Giving a test smack to each cheek in quick succession.  
  
A sharp intake of breath from the smaller women as her back pushes her ass more into the ready hands of the massive women.  
  
Jasper straightens just for a second to pour more gel on her hands before she bends back down and rubs the shoulders and chest of the smaller women.  
  
Peridot forgets all about what her hands were doing as she pushed forward into greedy soapy hands.  
  
Jasper leans in more and captures the others lips and devours her with a waking hunger.  
  
Peridot reaches up to tangle her hands in the thick mane, but her elbow strikes the bottle and it falls and rattles the small confines. Jasper jumps slightly, just enough for a heel to get caught on top of the bottle. Lurching from under her, she catches herself with a palm on the wall.  
  
Peridot coughs and moves back and each spend the rest of the shower washing themselves.  
  
Peridot pulled the string on the sweats as far as they would go. And the sweater smothered her arms and torso but she was warm. Black work socks with a pair of black Nike slides covered her feet.  
  
They swallowed her feet.  
  
Jasper had pulled on some jeans and a tank over a sports bra. She grabbed her keys and opened the door and pulled her wallet and phone from the table and into her pocket.  
  
Peridot flops out the door and it's closes behind her. They walk in a quiet silence, the sun was faking it, the wind blew but Jasper's bulk blocked most of it as they walked.

Starbucks slowly came into view. 

 Cars moved in the drive thru.  
  
The smell of brewing coffee and breakfast met them as Jasper opened the door for the smaller girl.  
  
Standing in line Jasper was a hairs breath behind her. Her yellow eyes scanning the people around and her hand was placed on the flare of the others hip.  
  
Peridot didn't mind, she leaned into the firm torso. Heat sinking through the sweaters layers with ease.  
  
Soon, it was their turn. Jasper ordered first and Peridot asked for a muffin and a coffee.

The cashier asked for the name.  
  
Jasper looked down at the smaller women and a slight blush crept into her cheeks.  
  
"Jasper."  
  
  
  



End file.
